Big Boy Steps To Love
by KingOfGames001
Summary: It's never easy to confess your feelings to the one you love. See Ace as he struggles to get the courage to say those three special words but don't worry big brother Sabo is here to save the day :) hopefully. Acelu


I've been so busy with school I haven't had the chance to write whatsoever but this story was just sitting around wanting to be finished lol so here you go hope you guys enjoy

I don't own One Piece or any of these amazing characters

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes while taking a deep breath Ace managed to calm down his fast beating heart.<p>

"Alright Luffy there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now," he opened his eyes and looked straight ahead with a confident aura around him." I've been feeling this way for you ever since I was around 16 and now that I'm 21 I'm ready to finally admit or better say confess to you that i have feelings that go beyond those of brotherly bonds."

Ace reached out for Luffy's hands and put them directly on top of his fast beating heart.

"Look Lu I don't wanna get all complicated not too mushy cuz I don't want to confuse you so I'll just say it. I Portgas D. Ace am in love with you Monkey D. Luffy and I can only hope that you say yes to being my b-boyfriend." He looked deeply into Luffy's playful brown eyes," So what do you say Lu? Wanna have a taste of dear ol Ace cuz I swear I taste semi good I hope..," he waited for an answer with a nervous smile on his face. Little beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead; hands were jittery, heart beating at a thousand beats per every agonizing second that it took for Luffy to give his answer. All in all he was a hot mess.

"God damn Ace your making me want to have a taste of you," Sabo couldn't stop the grin growing on his face after seeing Ace turn into a tomato.

"Dammit Sabo! You ruined the mood! ," Ace pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're kidding me right?" He went over to the freckled boys bed and picked up the stuffed monkey he was currently been practicing on." So sweet talking to a monkey is a okay for your so called mood but me giving you a compliment is not? Yeah pretty sure you've gone crazy," he looked over the monkey that had an uncanny resemblance to their little Luffy. It would make sense since Ace did make it himself. The guy had some real talent whenever he picks up a needle.

"So you ready to do this for real right?" Sabo asked Ace with certainty in his voice," cuz I mean you've had years of practice by now sooo"

"Sabo I already told you I have to take baby steps." Ace ran a hand through his hair trying anything to calm down his still fast beating heart.

"Bullshit you've been taking baby steps for five years now! It's time to take big boy steps Ace." Sabo stared down at Ace with his hands resting on his hips. He was sick and tired of Ace prolonging his chance of being happy with Luffy.

Letting out a gust of air and feeling his shoulders sag Ace looked up at Sabo.

"I'm just _**scared**_ Sabo. What if he says no? I mean I know I've prepared myself for that kind of answer but it's still terrifying cuz I know it will break me. Partly because my feelings won't be returned but of the possibility of losing a brother"

Sabo's eyes softened. He knew that feeling all too well. It's the same way he felt when he had wanted to ask out Koala but guess who was there to give him a push? If you guessed Ace then you're right.

_Flashback_

Sixteen year old Sabo was sweating buckets because today he was thinking, _maybe ,__**possibly **_,of asking out Koala. A girl who helped him out on his transfer to New World High. His brothers would've helped if they could but Ace was a slacker and in the middle of the school year teachers were getting him to do his work to actually graduate and well Luffy was still in middle school. With her friendly warm smile she took on a tour around the whole school and coincidentally enough they had the same schedule. Soon after they became real close and she became one of his few female friends. During the whole fiasco called school Sabo gained a crush on her and well he wanted a chance to be with her so he started some asking out sessions and embarrassingly enough his brother was the teacher or better yet trainer.

"Alrighty nerdy you know what to do. You go right in look her in the eye and confess your feelings easy peasy." Ace grinned while giving Sabo a nice pat in the back grimacing after when he saw the amount of sweat on the blondes back practically drowning the poor shirt.

"I can't do this Ace. What if she says no? W-what if she stops being my friend? No this is just a bad idea. It's better to call quits right now."

After wiping his hands on his shorts he looked at Sabo incredulously," You're kidding right? Sabo this is your chance to ask her out to at least find out if she likes you or not that way you can move on and if she stops being friends with you, which I doubt, then she wasn't that great of a friend in the first place" grabbing Sabo's shoulders he made sure he was looking at him straight on," trust me Sabo you don't see how that girl looks at you. Just go out there and be you. Plus if you never try you'll probably be missing out on some amazing shit"

Hearing those nicely put words put his mind at peace. All his worries went down the drain at least for now. Smiling with gratitude Sabo hugged Ace tightly and whispered out a thank you. Giving the freckled boy one last smile he turned around and made his way to Koala to ask the big question. At least at the time it was the big question for him.

_End of Flashback_

It was only because Ace knocked some sense into him that he had gotten the courage to ask Koala out. Now five years later he can proudly say that in three months he will be marrying the girl of his dreams but that was only made possible because Ace gave him that extra push when he doubted himself. Looks like it's finally time to payback that debt.

Grabbing his brother from the shoulders he looked him dead in the eye and made sure Ace wouldn't look away for what he was about to say.

"Look bro its ok for you to be nervous. It's normal. I mean you could be right Luffy might not even be interested in you in that way. After telling him this he might want to stop being around you which I doubt."

Ace whole demeanor just got worse and worse every time Sabo told him the possible outcomes of him confessing. His eyes started to travel down to look at the floor.

"But!"

It was so sudden that he stopped his journey to sulk town and looked up to Sabo who had a playful but serious face.

"But if you never try you'll probably be missing out on some amazing shit. Quote Portgas D. Ace 2009"

"Huh?" confusion was written all over Ace's face after he heard that.

Sabo chuckled after seeing his brothers WTF face," You are such an idiot freckles. Those were the same exact words you told me when I was being a chicken to ask out Koala and now I'm repeating those wise words to you," he jabbed a finger to Ace's chest to add emphasis.

"Owww!," rubbing the sore part where Sabo had savagely stabbed him a smile already starting to break out on his face," Yeah I remember. The nerd you had no balls whatsoever until I came in."

" yeah yeah yeah whatevs," he ruffled Ace's hair," Seriously though man you got to try. I mean you think Luffy doesn't think of you that way but you don't see how he looks at you," Sabo couldn't stop grinning when Ace's face got a little red.

"H-he looks a-at me? How?," maybe he really did have a chance.

"That's something you're going to have to find out for yourself freckles," giving Ace a pat on the back he started walking towards the door." Oh and when Luffy says yes it wouldn't hurt you to say thank you to your loving amazing brother."

"I'll try not to forget nerd", he turned around and smiled real big, " but for reals Sabo thanks."

Opening the door he stepped outside and looked at Ace," Anytime bro bro " he smiled and waved goodbye before closing the door.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Ace calmed the persistent doubts that were trying to bring him down.

"Alright," opening his eyes with a determined look," Let's do this." He got up from his bed with a confident smile on his face.

He was finally ready.


End file.
